1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an image processing apparatus equipped with a plurality of image processing applications. The image processing apparatus like this includes a means to be used by a user to select an image processing application. By using the means, the user selects, at image processing, an image processing application according to a purpose.
However, an increase in the number of image processing applications included in an image processing apparatus causes a problem including difficulties for the user to search for a desired image processing application and thus prolonged time for the search.
Japanese Patent No. 4625343 discloses a related art.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer program product for assisting selection of the image processing application according to the purpose of image processing.